There have been known game machines in which an operation timing is guided by displaying a note bar corresponding to a rhythm sound along a predetermined path and moving the note bar toward an operation reference mark such that the note bar matches with an operation reference mark at an operation timing (for example, see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-96061.